


Moonlit

by brizo



Series: A Prince and his Retainer [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Dancing, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-03 22:53:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6630358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brizo/pseuds/brizo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long day of dealing with nobles Xander finds his husband is not in their bed. Instead he finds him dancing in the moonlight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moonlit

**Author's Note:**

> this was requested by an anon on my tumblr blog. Enjoy.

Xander sighed pinching the bridge of his nose as he made his way into his bed chambers. He moved to start removing the various armor he wore on his person. It had been a rough day of dealing with the nobles, especially the nobles who had been all for his father when he was in power. Honestly all he wanted was to slip into bed and into the arms of his husband.

Finally getting his armor on leaving him in his under leathers he looked towards the bed where Laslow would most likely be asleep by now.

But he wasn’t. His husband was nowhere in their chambers. Brow furrowed he looked around for some sign of where Laslow could be and then he spotted it. Xander released a breath he didn’t know he was holding and a small smile quirked on his lips. He would wouldn’t he?

Making his way out of his rooms he made his way to the secluded courtyard that the two had unofficially claimed as theirs for events such as tea dates, their wedding, and for Laslow… dance practice.

Walking through the arched doorway that lead to the outside he spotted his love, silver hair shining the moonlight as he went through complicated dance moves. Not for the first time, Xander thought the other absolutely breathtakingly beautiful.

Not wanting to break the others concentration but also wanting to embrace the other after a long day of work and not being around the other, he called out.

Laslow quickly spun on his heel, his face flushing a deep red.

“Xander!”

Striding closer to him Xander quickly placed a small kiss on the other’s forehead. “And just what has you out here this late at night dancing of all things.”

Laslow looked away from the other leaving Xander concerned. Placing a hand on the other’s cheek he spoke worriedly “, what is wrong?”

Laslow sighed before turning back to his husband. “I had a nightmare. A-About my mother.” While Xander didn’t know the full story he knew Laslow’s mother had died when he was younger in front of him.

Xander enveloped him in his arms burying his face in the other soft hair. Laslow clutched his shirt. Whatever comfort Xander could give the other he would.

“Xander?” Laslow asked quietly his voice slightly muffled. Xander hummed softly telling the other to continue on.

“Will you dance with me? My mother used to do a special dance with my father, will you do it with me?” He asked shyly. Xander would deny him nothing.

“It would be my honor.” Laslow took his face out of his shirt and smiled shyly.

“Here I’ll teach you the moves.” As the moon moved slowly across the dark sky the two lovers danced, that is until Xander kept stepping on his partner’s toes.

Laslow couldn’t help but snort. “Well, at least we know where Soleil gets her dancing skills from. At least Siegbert took after my side of the family.”

After those words it was Xander’s turn to blush. It was worth Laslow’s laugh in Xander’s opinion.


End file.
